e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Taiyou no Elegy
| image = normal_jacket_640 (1).jpg|Regular Edition limited_first_jacket_a_640.jpg|Limited A limited_first_jacket_b_640.jpg|Limited B limited_anime_640.jpg|Limited Pressing | title = Taiyou no Elegy | artist = Flower | type = Single | released = August 23, 2017 | original = たいようの | b-side = "Stranger" "Nettaigyo no Namida (Asiatic version)" | formats = CD single, CD+DVD, digital download | genre = Pop | length = 04:02 (song) 16:28 (CD+DVD) 11:43 (CD only) 09:42 (Limited Pressing) | label = Sony Music Associated Records | writer = Odake Masato | producer = Carlos K., Kanata Okajima | album = F | chronotype = Single | previous = "MOON JELLYFISH" (2017) | current = "Taiyou no Elegy" (2017) | next = "Kurenai no Dress" (2019) | video = Flower - Taiyou no Aitouka (Elegy) }} "Taiyou no Elegy" (たいようの哀悼歌(エレジー); Elegy of the Sun) is the fifteenth single released by Flower. It was released on August 23, 2017 in four types: two limited CD+DVD, regular CD only and limited pressing CD only. The limited edition type A includes a footage of the final concert of the Flower Theater 2016 ~THIS IS Flower~ tour, held on January 16, 2017. The song was used as ending theme song for the TV anime series Shoukoku no Altair. This is the last single to feature Fujii Shuuka. Editions * Limited Edition Type A CD+DVD (AICL-3390~1, ¥4,850) ** DVD including music video and the Flower Theater 2016 ~THIS IS Flower~ tour. * Limited Edition Type B CD+DVD (AICL-3392~3, ¥1,850) ** DVD including music video. * Regular Edition CD Only (AICL-3394, ¥1,000) * Shoukoku no Altair Limited Pressing Edition CD Only (AICL-3395, ¥1,000) Tracklist Limited Edition A ; CD # Taiyou no Elegy # Stranger # Nettaigyo no Namida (Asiatic version) # Taiyou no Elegy (Instrumental) ; DVD # Taiyou no Elegy (Music Video) * Flower Theater 2016 ~THIS IS Flower~ THE FINAL at Tokyo International Forum Hall A 2017.01.16 # Ningyo Hime # VCR # Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way # Blue Sky Blue # Ajisai Kaleidoscope # VCR # Taiyou to Himawari # Akikaze no Answer # Hatsukoi # Yasashisa de Afureru You ni # VCR # Nettaigyo no Namida # Sayonara, Alice # Hoka no Dareka Yori Kanashii Koi wo Shita Dake # VCR # CALL (piano by Fujii Shuuka) # Virgin Snow ~Hatsu Gokoro~ # VCR # Dance Solo Part # Lucky 7 # Monochro # VCR # Dolphin Beach # Dreamin' Together # Imagination # Flower Garden # VCR # Shirayukihime orchestra mix Encore # VCR # Colorful # TOMORROW ~Shiawase no Housoku~ Limited Edition B ; CD # Taiyou no Elegy # Stranger # Nettaigyo no Namida (Asiatic version) # Taiyou no Elegy (Instrumental) ; DVD * Taiyou no Elegy (Music Video) Regular Edition # Taiyou no Elegy # Stranger # Taiyou no Elegy (Instrumental) ''Shoukoku no Altair'' Limited Pressing Edition # Taiyou no Elegy (Another version) # Taiyou no Elegy (Another version TV edit) # Taiyou no Elegy Featured Members promoting the single]] * Fujii Shuuka (last release) * Shigetome Manami * Nakajima Mio * Washio Reina * Bando Nozomi * Sato Harumi Song Information ; Vocals : Washio Reina ;Lyrics : Odake Masato ;Music : Carlos K., Kanata Okajima ;Other Information :Arrangement: Carlos K. Music Video Information ; Director : Sunaga Hideaki Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 65,164* Trivia * First weekly #1 single of the group and of the E.G.family units. They are also the first female group on LDH to get a #1 single. * The word Aitouka (哀悼歌) in the song's title is spelled Elegy (エレジー) instead of its original word. External Links * Single announcement * Single Page: Limited Edition Type A | Limited Edition Type B | Regular Edition | Limited Pressing * Oricon Profile: Limited Edition Type A | Limited Edition Type B | Regular Edition | Limited Pressing * iTunes | Recochoku | mora Category:Flower Category:Flower Singles Category:Flower Songs Category:2017 Releases Category:2017 Singles Category:2017 Songs Category:2017 DVDs Category:Number 1 Singles